1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to video conferencing and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for minimizing acoustic echo in video conferencing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Video conferencing utilizes cameras and microphones in conjunction with display screens and speakers to display an audio and/or video stream captured at one geographical location at a second geographical location in real time. Typically, video conferencing provides collaboration between users situated at remote locations, by providing a real-time sound and image of a user at one location to other users at different locations. For example, video conferencing may be used to provide a real time business conference environment to users present at remote locations. As another example, a team of surgeons located on different cities may observe a patient's condition, interact or consult among themselves, and provide a combined diagnosis without the need to be physically present. As yet another example, an interactive classroom may be set up via video conferencing, with a teacher and several students interacting from different geographical locations.
Acoustic echo is a common phenomenon responsible for degradation of voice quality in current video conferencing systems. Usually, the video conferencing microphone(s) pick up echo from surrounding objects or video conferencing users, leading to echo. In other cases, the microphone receives the sound from the video conferencing speakers, which may also cause echo. In general, voice echo deteriorates the video conferencing experience significantly.
Accordingly, there exists a need for video conferencing systems and methods that provide improved acoustic echo cancellation in video conferencing systems.